suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Destroy
Santa Destroy is a fictional Californian town in both installments of the No More Heroes video game series. It was based on small American towns, occasionally known for their seediness, lack of care for education, and menial population, as well as the setting of the 1971 film Dirty Harry. When the town is revisited in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, it has been renovated into a tourist hotspot funded by the Pizza Butt corporation. Landmarks Important landmarks in Santa Destroy include the Atomic Drop Ward, Body Slam Beach, Destroy Stadium, Iron Claw Point and the Big Flag, which is masted over the local motel. Culture A well-known shopping area is Area 51. There are also two employment agencies in Santa Destroy, the Job Center and K-Entertainment, a corrupt advertising agency; the latter will not allow employment to those who are without introduction tickets, which can only be obtained through first working for the Job Center. This is because as a corrupt advertising agency, K-Entertainment entrusts the employment of carrying out assassinations for large sums of money. The town is also known to have hosted a Santa Destroy Eight Hour Stamina Meat Festival. Media There are at least seven known newspapers in the area which can be seen distributed through sidewalk newspaper dispensers, five publications of which are free of cost. It is unknown what type of newspapers they are, daily or weekly, or what their features include (although the front page of one depicts a car, possibly appearing to be an automobile magazine). The publications' names are also difficult to decipher. Santa Destroy also has one known radio station, WGHM 86.6 FM. Sports Santa Destroy is the home of the Santa Destroy Warriors of Major League Baseball, at Destroy Stadium. While the Warriors are a professional baseball team, they are apparently inferior to a number of other teams in the league, to a degree at which it is even described in the Santa Destroy Guide that, "The only thing they lead the league in is violence towards fans." Economy Perhaps most notable of the town's economic system, despite Santa Destroy being set in California, its currency is not the American dollar but rather the "LB dollar." This is given no explanation, nor has it been officially confirmed what "LB" abbreviates. Overall, Santa Destroy projects to be an unfavorable place for working. The recognized businesses and companies in Santa Destroy are "45" Liquor, A Stroke of Genius, AAA Service, Angelica autobila, Architectural Salvage, Area 51, Army Surplus Store, Art Materials, bar plastic model, Bear Hug Studio, Beef Head, Blue Face Jeans Co., Bow and Arrow Station, Buck Wild Sports Bar, Burger Suplex, Cafe Gaetano, Carpal Motors, Casey's Diner, Conway's Auto Store, Crazy Ted's TV HiFi PC & Car Stereo, Destroy Bank, Destroy Restaurant, Destroyer Antiques, Don't tell my mama, the Egbert theatre, Freak Momma, G.G. Hey's, Gloomy Cafe, Gram-"Paw" Ferguson's Famous Dog Food Burritos, Grasshopper, Greets!, Hardware, the Job Center, K-Entertainment, Key Holl Beer, Keynote, King Tut, Lobster Lovers, Luchaco, Madril Tattoo, Mattress Discount, Meat Market Produce, Motel "NO MORE HEROES", Naomi's Lab, Never Mind the Botox, New & Used Books, Noir Café, No Pity for the Majority, Orient Express, Orpheus Pharmacy, Perishable foods, Piledriver Realty, Pirates & Ninjas, Puppy Market, Posh Cat, Public Parking, Rolling Cradle Highway Bus Stop, Rounding Body Press Station, Samantha's Soap Shop, Seaside Bueger, Stan & Olivia's Dry Cleaning & Tailoring, Steak Shack, Stinkin' Beer, Suplex Pizza, Tag Team Taco Twins, Three Star Freight Shipper, Thunder Ryu Bldg. (home to the Evolution Gym), Tiki Bar, Toyland, Tyrannomarket Rex and Way to Go. A Japanese advertisement of No More Heroes features an airplane overhead, though a local airport is not officially recognized in the game. There is also a record label based in Santa Destroy called Star Records. Pizza Butt, a fast food restaurant chain is also looking to open a location in Santa Destroy during No More Heroes. In the game's sequel, Desperate Struggle, the corporation succeeds, in addition to renovating the town into a tourist hotspot. It is expected that the game will feature numerous new businesses and companies based in Santa Destroy. Crime and safety Santa Destroy does not experience significant crime rates, bar the organized United Assassins Association ranking matches and K-Entertainment's contractual assassination gigs which take place at locations within Santa Destroy or its surrounding area. However, during Travis Touchdown's time ranked sixth, countless bloodstains blemish the concrete streets of Santa Destroy, which lead to the bloodied body of an unidentified girl in the barren Atomic Drop Ward, next to the entrance to the Senton Splash Tunnel. When Travis returns to the town upon ranking fifth in the UAA, the streets have been cleansed of the blood, and the body of the girl has since removed. This occurrence is the town's only recognized rise in crime, excluding those which have been organized privately by the UAA and K-Entertainment. The D Police serve as Santa Destroy's law enforcement. Education Santa Destroy High School serves almost all of the city of Santa Destroy. It is uncertain how children obtain their elementary education, though it is most likely that either there is an elementary school in Santa Destroy that isn't recognized in the game, or children are simply transported to a nearby, surrounding community with one. It is also considered that the schools in Santa Destroy do not properly teach students a real education, possibly due to faulty teachers and staff, because of students themselves, or the UAA. Transportation The Rounding Body Press Station and Bow and Arrow Station operate an extensive system of subway lines across Santa Destroy. The town's bus system, Rolling Cradle Highway Bus Stop, also provides transportation out of the town via the Santa Destroy Junction. Trivia * The Grasshopper Manufacture logo can be found in several parts of Santa Destroy, namely on the sides of newspaper dispensers and on the WGHM 86.6 FM billboard (a radio station which itself references Grasshopper's three-letter abbreviation, GHM). See also * Santa Destroy Guide Category:Locations Category:Municipalities Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes locations Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle locations